Reflex
Dr. Cecilia Reyes works at Our Mother of Mercy Hospital in Bronx, NY also known as O-Mom by its work staff. She is a specialist, a trauma surgeon. Though still young for her position, she holds great experience and an excellent reputation for her profession, and is also known to do more than her regular rounds in ER. The woman is also a native Puerto Rican, though she has subdued her accent some time ago so it is not too strong. Background * Cecilia Reyes was born in a poor family in a bad neighborhood in Puerto Rico. * At six years old, she witnessed her dad gunned down. He died in her arms. * She vowed that one day she wouldn't have to watch a loved one die like that again. * Reading her brother's science textbooks that night, she knew she wanted to become a doctor, a mere six year old child. * At nineteen she already made it out of the poor neighborhood and soon made it to medical school. * During this entire time, she kept her mutant powers a secret, afraid of losing her job and purpose; even afraid of herself. She refused to date anyone after a while during her studies. * Professor Xavier invited her at one point to join the X-Men, but because of being unable to accept herself as a mutant she declined. She wanted to save lives as a doctor and not become pulled down by mutant affairs. * She eventually interned at Our Mother of Mercy Hospital in the Bronx and later became employed there. * Cecilia is friendly with her co-workers, but does not often let people too close. She is cool and collected, with a known temper if her passions are riled. She has proven herself one of the most talented doctors in her field. Personality Cecilia is compassionate and stubborn, and has difficulty with mutants. With being one, and dealing with mutant civil rights. She just wants to be a doctor and block out the rest of the world, as if there isn't a cause and effect. She has as sarcastic edge as thick protective layer, to prevent from being hurt. Pushing people away rather than pulling them close, purposely isolating herself to keep her secret. She just wants to be a doctor, to feel like she is saving others lives. Simple is best, and complicated just twists her up inside. She's a practical person, doing what she has to, to secure her employment even if she feels guilty for it. And that guilt can often make Cecilia lash out at other mutants. The heroic world is something she also believes harms more than helps, causing mass colloidal damage, and can often cast mutants in a bad light just as bad as supervillains. Part of her naively believes if people shut up, kept it a secret, and just did their job then not nearly as many people would care. Still, Cecilia can have quite a sense of humor which her sarcastic edge can bring home in a good way. She's intelligent, compassionate, and self-sacrificing of herself for others. She may not be your hero material, but she's a damn good doctor and can be a damn good human being. With how she was raised, and the emotions colliding inside her, Cecilia is a passionate woman, and that includes having a temper. She loves and hates just as passionately, and sometimes there is quite a thin line between the two. She never seems to do things half way (unless it comes to dealing with her mutation), and has earned the respect of quite a number of colleagues and patients. She is a grown woman, confident in who she is, but sadly not in what she is. Logs *(DB: 2013-09-09 - Intergang Still On Loose) Gallery Cecilia1.jpg Cecilia2.jpg Cecilia3.jpg Cecilia4.jpg Cecilia5.jpg Cecilia6.jpg Cecilia7.jpg Cecilia8.jpg Cecilia9.jpg Cecilia10.jpg Cecilia11.jpg Cecilia12.jpg Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available